In The End
by NiceICE6942911
Summary: A Generation of Halliwell magic seeks revenge for an injustice.
1. The Tale Begins

**_DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN ANYRECOGNIZABLE CHARMED CHARACTERS! I DOOWN THE PLOT!_**

There they were… two generations of Halliwell magic. Starting with the charmed ones and ending with the youngest daughter of the third. Piper the one who could freeze and blow up, Phoebe the one with premonitions, and Paige the one who can move things with her mind by orbing, now all three mothers, Piper with two boys, Phoebe with a boy and Paige with two daughters all similar in age. But this is not about the charmed ones but about the offspring of the charmed, we start our story on July 18, 2026.

* * *

"Mom? Mom?" Penny Halliwell yelled to the ceiling. Balls of light filled the room as Paige Matthews formed near the coffee table. "What is it Penny?" Paige asked as she sat on the end of the couch. "You do know that we were supposed to meet Aunt Piper and Uncle Leo an hour ago right?" Paige slapped her forehead as she hurriedly raced up the stares yelling something about being ready in a minute. Just then there was a whirl of wind and Padame Halliwell formed next to her older sister. "Mom late again?" Penny nodded as she went to pick up her newest issue of Teen Magazine that was on the coffee table. "You know… I really don't know why she just doesn't tell her charges to wait for a little while. I mean she has kids! We need her to!" Padame said throwing her hands all about. Penny kept reading her magazine," I wouldn't do that if I were you remember what happened the last time you started throwing your arms around you…" Just then there was a gust of wind and a potted plant went flying across the room. Padame let out a scream and Penny let out a sigh. "I told you." Paige raced down the stairs," Alright, alright c'mon we don't have all night girls. Penny I just have to get my purse so could you take your sister to the manor for me? Oh and Padame… please be more careful with your hands… next time you could throw your sister across the room." Padame smirked as Penny grabbed her by the ponytail and orbed out of the room. Paige smiled and went into the dining room to get her purse. Just as she was reaching for it the lights went out. "Huh… just my luck… Purse!" Balls of light appeared and then re-appeared in Paige's' arms. Paige turned to leave when she saw someone standing across from her. "Who are you?" Paige said as the intruder came closer. "Ah, Paige Matthews… one of the famous charmed ones. How lovely to meet you. To bad our meeting will be so short.

Paige tried to orb out but she couldn't. The intruder smirked," Ah yes… I knew you would try to orb Paige. I'm sorry but it just won't work. Goodbye Ms.Matthews." The stranger held out his hands straight toward Paige as she orbed a potted plant toward him. As it was about to hit him a jet of red light shot out of his palms breaking the pot and shooting into Paige's' chest. Paige claps to the ground and started to breath deeply for a moment before taking her final breath. The stranger stepped toward Paige's' lifeless body," So sad…" Just then balls of light appeared behind the stranger. "Mom I thought you… who are you? What did you do to my mother?" The stranger stretched out his arms but Penny sent him flying across the room with a motion from her hand. She took that opportunity to run out of the house and into a back alley where she orbed while thinking of the image of her mother's lifeless body lying on the dining room floor.

* * *

On the other side of town Phoebe Halliwell was sitting at her vanity waiting for her husband to get out of the bathroom. "Cole… we were suppose to be there an hour ago what is taking so long?" The bathroom door opened and Cole Turner came walking out finishing buttoning his dress shirt. "Sorry Hun my shirt got caught in my zipper." Phoebe smiled at her husband and then went over to kiss him on the lips. Cole took that as an opportunity and started to walk her over to the bed finally lying her down on it and then lying on top of her, suddenly the bedroom door opened," Mom, dad I…AHHHHH!" Cole and Phoebe got up from the bed and looked at their son Vince who had covered his eyes and had began to walk quickly out of the room. "Vince, come on get back in here." Phoebe said getting up and walking toward him. "All I wanted to do was ask if you were ready to go but no I walk in on you two trying to make me a sibling… good job guys, good job!" Phoebe laughed at her son and kissed him on the forehead as Cole re-buttoned his dress shirt. Just then the bedroom window came slamming open. Black orbs came into the room and a man dressed in black formed near the vanity where Phoebe had previously been sitting. "Ah… Phoebe Halliwell, Balthazar, and who is this… oh your little angel?" Cole stepped in front of Phoebe and Vince just to have the stranger laugh," You have no powers Balthazar." The stranger sends an energy ball into Cole's heart making him collapse on the ground. Phoebe screams and Vince hurls a fire ball at the unwanted guest. "Oh so I see that being Balthazar's brat has rubbed off on your powers eh? No matter I'll just have to kill you to." 

The stranger sent an energy ball hurling toward Vince and it hit him in the side. Vince flew and smashed threw the bedroom door. Phoebe looks at the stranger before trying to run but being caught in the back with an energy ball. Phoebe falls to the ground and is still breathing. "Oh Phoebe, Phoebe, Phoebe… you disappoint me!" yelled the stranger as he sent a final energy ball into Phoebe's head. The stranger shimmered away as Vince came running limping back into the room. He fell next to his parents and began to cry.

* * *

Piper, Leo, Wyatt, and Chris were all waiting in the dining room of the manor for the rest of the family to show. "Mom… Aunt Paige probably got hung up with a charge and Aunt Phoebe and Uncle Cole are probably busy making us another cousin." Piper sent a death glare to Wyatt but he just shrugged and crabbed a roll. Piper blew the roll up as Wyatt was about to take a bite. Chris laughed at his brother's face but was soon shut up by the glare Piper sent him. Then Piper began to bend in pain," Ahh! Leo something's' wrong! Help Leo! Something's' wrong I don't know what but….ahhh!" Just then swarms of black orbs came filling the entry way as many men began to take shape. The leader yelled for them to get Piper and Wyatt and Chris tried to hold them off so that Piper and Leo could make an escape but before they could more swarms of black orbs filled the dining room and living room blocking off all escape routes. An arrow came hurling across the dining room hitting Leo directly in the heart making him collapse onto the floor next to Piper. Piper began to blow up all that she could but every time she did more kept coming. Suddenly Piper was grabbed by a group of men and Wyatt and Chris were ordered to stop fighting.

"Ah… Piper Halliwell… the last sister left by now." One of the men said," This is a priceless moment… finally we have you… and your detestable spawn. It will be a pleasure killing you just as it was a pleasure to hear about the death of your sister Prue." Piper smirked," You really think I will let you kill me?" The man hurried toward her and slapped her across the face," It doesn't look like you have a choice Mrs.Halliwell! Guards do it!" Wyatt and Chris didn't know what was going to happen until suddenly two men from behind Piper came and sent four energy balls into Piper's arms detaching them from the body. Piper screamed in pain as she withered to the ground. The commander smiled at Wyatt and Chris," Now you get to see your all mighty mother die!" He took out a long sword from within his coat and held it to Piper's neck. Piper mouthed to her boys that she loved them as the commander raised the sword and with a mighty blow cut Piper's head of. Wyatt and Chris went white as they saw there mother's head fall to the floor. "And now… it's your turn… who will be first?" Wyatt went red faced as he began to fight of the men around him. The commander aimed the sword for Wyatt's back throwing it as hard as he could. Chris launched himself in the way of the word catching it in the chest. Wyatt was in shock as he saw his little brothers body fall to the ground he was about to kneel to his brothers' side but Chris stopped him," Run Wyatt…run!" Chris said as he breathed his final breath. Wyatt ran up the stairs to be met with more orbs of black who he pushed out of the way. He made it to the attic where he took the book and crashed through a window where he orbed.


	2. Together Again

There Penny was… all alone sitting where her father once took her when she was young. She thought of her mother lying in the dining room lifeless. "Oh Mom… why'd you have to die, why'd you leave me alone?" There was a swirling of wind and Padame came up beside her sister," Hey! Why'd you tell me to stay at that store while you went home… I didn't have any money and… why are you crying Penny?" Penny looked at her away from her sister and quickly whipped away the tears from her face. Penny looked to Padame and got up and walked toward her. "Padame something happened after we left… when I came back home there was a strange man in our house and he… he had already killed mom." Padame's face went from being a tan happy face to a pale face with a look of complete shock on her face. She swallowed," But I… uh how, mom was a charmed one she could have…" Padame fell to her knees and Penny came to her sister's side as Padame cried. "Hey, hey it's going to be alright… we still have each other. Mom wouldn't have wanted us to remember her as being dead, but as being a happy person who loved everyone. Do you remember that time that we were at magic school and that boy stole your teddy bear?" Padame sniffled and looked up at her sister, her hazel eyes blood shot and tears forming back in them. She nodded at the memory and Penny smiled," You went crying to Mom and she told you to ask for it back nicely and when that didn't work she orbed the Teddy Bear away from him." Padame let out a small laugh while whipping away the tears on her face.

Penny stood up, bringing Padame to stand up with her as well and Padame looked at her older sister," What will we do now?" Penny looked up to the stars and began to wonder that herself. "I don't know but…whatever we do, we'll do it together okay?" Padame nodded as Penny thought," So if they went after mom than they must have went after Aunt Phoebe and Aunt Piper right? Then maybe we should check Aunt Phoebe's house and the manor." Padame nodded and she and Penny took hands to orb. "Hey… how did you know I was going to be here and not at home?" Padame laughed at her sister's puzzled face," I sensed you here." Penny let out a huff," Why is it that the younger one's ALWAYS get the better powers." With that the two sisters orbed.

* * *

The Charmed Sister's have gone and the next generation is all that is left… Penny, Padame, Wyatt, and Vince all that remains. Penny with the power of telekinesis and orbing, Padame with telekinetic powers using the element of wind, Wyatt with extraordinary powers, many still unknown to him, and Vince with the power of fire balls and hand to hand combat skills. But what will become of these young witches, Penny only being 16 raising her 14 year old daughter both girls still maturing in their powers, Wyatt alone at 23, and Victor still even at 17 maturing in his powers. There was a prophesy that spoke of these times made by a witch in the 18th century. It stated:

"_**Charmed are gone and witches roam,**_

_**They look again for what was home.**_

_**Powers grow on and life takes turns that will plunge the world into darkness.**_

_**The powers of the earth will crumble,**_

_**The Mighty Fire's will fade, but in the balance between there is a way.**_

_**Mighty kings will come to be and kill many in its wake.**_

_**One who is maturing can destroy the king by looking for the power within.**_

_**Hell will burst forth but a family line will not cease to exist.**_

_**The family lives in the one who can save the world from the darkness of Kings."**_

* * *

Penny and Padame arrived at their aunt and uncle's house to find that everything seemed the same. Nothing really seemed different inside the house so they started up the stairs seeing everything in its place. "Aunt Phoebe?" Padame yelled just to be met with silence again. They looked in their cousins' room but yet there was still no one. Then they made their way to their aunt and uncles' room and gentle opened the door. There were her aunt and uncle lying lifeless on the floor just as their mother had at their house, they saw Vince lying on top of his mother crying. They opened the door wide and Vince's head snapped up, before he knew that it was Penny and Padame he had sent Fireballs toward them. As Penny moved her hands to protect herself beams of light shot from her palms and hit the fireball making it disintegrate. Vince looked at his cousins; the once tan, black-haired boy who looked so much like his father was now a pale boy with his black hair a mess and a look of fear in his blue eyes. "Vince…we…" Penny started but before she could finish Vince ran to her and grabbed her into a hug and began to cry. They sunk to the floor and Penny held her cousin as he cried. Suddenly there was a burst of balls of light across the room. "Wyatt!" Padame yelled but it wasn't Wyatt. A boy that was about Wyatt's height had come to stand across the room. He had blonde hair with light blue eyes. "Who are you?" Penny asked as Vince quickly got up and whipped away any tears that were on his face. "My name is Darien and I've been assigned as your white lighter." Penny, Vince, and Padame looked at each other and then Vince spoke," You do know who we are don't you?" Darien laughed and nodded," But being the charmed one's children really isn't going to keep the demons away from you now is it?"

Vince moved toward Darien with a ball of fire in his hand but Penny pulled him back," Well you must be Phoebe's son Vince I take it and you two… ah yes the only Halliwell girls… Penny and Padame." They nodded and Darien moved toward them and shook their hands only to receiver a very hot feeling when shaking Vince's hand. "Ah… thank you. But anyways… training must start immediately." Penny and Vince looked at each other once again," But what about our cousins' Chris and Wyatt?" Darien looked impatient," Look I only got assigned to Penny Halliwell, Vincent Halliwell, and Padame Halliwell. I don't know anything about Piper Halliwell's children except for one of them is dead." The children gasped at the news but were soon ushered down stairs to the living room where Darien asked for them to display their powers. "Hearing about your powers is not the same as actually seeing them and seeing what you got." Vince was up first and he showed his fire ball again. "You also have the ability to fight hand to hand I've heard… show me." Darien came to stand in front of Vince and put his fists up. Vince laughed and rubbed his hands together as he began to run at Darien. Darien moved to punch Vince but Vince did a flip over Darien and then kicking Darien off of his feet. Darien went flying to the ground and Vince got on top of him and began to punch him square in the face. Penny raced toward the two," Vince… Vince stop it!" Penny pulled Victor off of Darien to find that Darien was bleeding steadily from his face. Penny bent down and put her hands over his face and began to heal his wounds. "There… your all better. That was some good white lighter stills buddy. Here's an idea, why didn't you just orb away?" Darien frowned," You have him on top of you beating you senseless and then come talk to me." Penny frowned at the white lighter and took her place at the other end of the room to perform her power.

She pointed to an object and then pointed at Darien. The picture that she pointed at flew from the wall and hurled toward Darien. The white lighter orbed out just as the picture went zooming into the place where he was standing. He reappeared and frowned at Penny who was smiling," Oh sorry." Then Penny orbed and reappeared and tried what she did in the bedroom just a few minutes ago. She was moving her arms in the fashion she was up there and Darien began to laugh," What are you doing? This is not fashion show this is actual work." Penny frowned at him and pointed at Darien and then pointed at the wall and Darien went flying into the wall. He got up quickly and walked toward her. She held out her hand to say "stay away" and a beam of bright light shot from her palm and hit Darien in the stomach making him go flying backward. Penny gasped and ran to the white lighter who was motionless on the floor. "Oh my gosh Penny you killed him!" Padame yelled as she pointed at her sister. Vince laughed until Penny elbowed him in the stomach. "Oww! Hey don't worry about it… he's probably already dead ya know?" Penny looked frantic," Our mother wasn't and she was a white lighter… I think I just killed our white lighter!"


	3. Elements Gone By

The three teenagers stood near the motionless body in panic until there was a sudden burst of breath from it. Darien's eyes opened and soon were contorted into a amazed look. He rose to his feet and limped over to the couch and plopped down on it. "I never heard that you could do that… I don't even know what THAT was." Darien said rubbing the back of his neck as Penny sat down next to him. Vince had left to get him some ice and Padame sat down in the armchair across the coffee table. "I'm so sorry I've only ever done that once before I… well I can't really say that because one time when I was in magic school there was a girl, Tina Hudson, who tried to start a fighting during "Modern Magic" class so I rose my hand to tell her to stop and a beam came out. It didn't have the same effect but you got the picture." Darien just nodded and rested his head back on the ice pack that Vince had finally gotten. Padame finally spoke," So what are we going to tell everyone? Our parents are dead, we are a live… I think there going to blame us." Darien rose his head a little bit," Oh the cleaners are taking care of it… they are making it seem like your parents died in a car crash all together on the way to the club and they were dropping your cousin to get his car at a friends house."

Penny's face contorted into a frown," Oh those stupid elders I really hate them," she said before looking up to the sealing," Yes I am talking to you!" Darien laughed and then let out a sigh of pain. Finally Penny was fed up," C'mon you idiot you're a white lighter… heal yourself! Gosh for being a white lighter you're not very smart!" Darien frowned at Penny and began to heal himself while muttering something under his breath. Vince cleared his throat," I don't want to interrupt your flirting but we do have a problem, where are we going to stay… my job at "Jet's" and your job at the diner isn't really going to pay for this house." Darien stood and spoke," All of you will move into the manor, you don't have to pay for it except the utilities… no rent or anything I mean and I'm sure the money your parents left you will cover that." The teens nodded and Darien clapped his hands," Alright so Vince you'll want to pack your stuff and I'm sure that Penny and Padame will also like to pack so how about you orb your sister to your house could you Penny. I'll stay here to orb Vince to the manor when he's ready." Penny nodded and then took Padame by the hand and orbed out.

"Don't think I don't know what you're thinking… you like Penny don't you?" Vince said to Darien who was heading toward the stairs. Darien froze," What? Okay unlike your relatives I don't involved with charges so you are way of." Vince nodded and grabbed Darien by the arm," Just to let you know… I am very protective of my two cousins because they are the only woman in the family so I will be watching you and if you break Penny's heart… let's just say you're going to have a little heart burn." Darien stared Vince in the eye to see a fire like a protective brother would have. Vince and Darien went upstairs to pack Vince's things.

* * *

After the death of the Charmed One's the balance of good and evil was shifted to the evil side. A new ruler of the underworld had risen and had built up an army on earth. His new kingdom was centered in San Francisco and he was targeting witches. By the spring of 2027 he had dominated all of earth and had put a bounty on every witch. The Halliwell teens lived a normal life because nobody expected them to be witches. Our story begins again on May 1, 2027 the birthday of Penny Matthews Halliwell.

"Vince hurry up she will be here any minute." Padame yelled to her cousin who was still lighting the candles on the birthday cake, he came out a few seconds later carrying the cake that read," Happy Birthday Penny." Just then balls of light came into the room and Darien appeared holding a present in his left hand. "I hope I'm not to late… is Penny here yet?" Padame shook her head and took the present to place it on the dining room table along with the other ones from her and Vince. The three stood in the entry way for a minute when they heard the door open. They stood still and began to sing when Penny came in. Penny turned red which didn't go very well with her brown hair. Vince went and gave her a hug and then Padame. When Penny got to Darien she pushed her hair back behind her ears and then Darien spoke," Uh… Happy Birthday Penny. So how old are you now? 5?" Penny stuck her tongue out at Darien before walking into the dining room being pulled by Padame. Vince stopped Darien from following," Remember what I said... heart burn." Vince went pass a dumbfound Darien to receive a hug from Penny for the new Ella Dominick CD he had gotten her. Darien entered the dining room just as Penny was about to open his. "To Penny, From Darien… Happy Birthday… wow Darien that was very deep." Penny said as she opened the small box. As soon as she looked inside she let out a gasp. She reached into the box to pull out a ball of swirling blue lights. "It's beautiful… what does it do?"

Darien straightened up," It uh… it show's you your hearts desire." Penny put the ball into the box and went to hug Darien. After a few seconds they broke and Padame cut the cake but had to leave to go to work. "Well I'm gonna be leaving to… I have to meet Jennifer at the Café on Main Street to help her with a project we have in History. I'll talk to you both later." Penny and Darien said goodbye to Penny and started to clean up the place. Soon they were done and Darien was going to sit in the living room to watch some TV and Penny was going to take her presents upstairs. Suddenly there was a loud crash in the living room, Penny ran in to find a man standing over Darien with an energy ball. She sent the man flying across the room crashing into the wall. She ran to Darien to see if he was alright but soon ducked out of the way to be missed by an energy ball. She held out her palm," I hope this works!" a beam of bright light shot from her hand and hit the demon in the chest causing him to explode. Penny bent down once again to Darien to see if he was alright, when she found that he was breathing she breathed a sigh of relief. She got up and went and got some pillows and a blanket to put on Darien. She lit a fire in the fireplace because it began to rain and was getting pretty chilly in the manor. Penny sat by Darien until she finally saw his eyes flicker open. "I thought you'd never wake up." Penny said sitting up and giving Darien the glass of water she had gotten him. He drank and when he was finished he asked Penny what had happened.

"A demon came in and I guess had blasted you over here and then was about to hit you again with an energy ball but I stopped him." Darien smiled as he sat up," So you're the one who go me the pillows and the blanket? Well you're a regular Florence Nightingale aren't you?" Penny frowned," I was just trying to help… most people say thank you." Darien nodded," Thanks for rescuing me… I guess the practice has really paid of." Penny rolled her eyes and went into the kitchen to get them something to eat. Soon she returned with some chips, two sandwiches and some sodas. "This is all I could whip up in such short notice." Darien thanked her and they ate in silence for a little bit. Then Darien broke the silence," Okay this is going to sound strange but… the elders never told me about your father. I know your mother was Paige but no mention of your father at all… was he magic?" Penny set down her soda," I'm surprised they never told you about him… those busy body elders are always talking about my family. Yes my father was magic, his name was Frank and he was one of my mom's charges." Darien laughed and Penny looked at him," What's so funny?" Darien stopped and looked at her," Well your family is known for all your white lighters to fall in love with their charges."

Penny rolled her eyes and continued," His power was to control the elements that's why Padame can "orb" using wind and stuff. I remember once when I was little he took me flying. But not in an airplane or anything… one of his abilities was that he could fly using wind of course. But I was so scared but he said," Don't worry your guardian angel is close by you. I guess I'll never forget that memory." Darien looked into the fire as Penny took a sip of her soda. "How did he die?" Darien asked when he noticed that she was done drinking. Penny looked away," It was when I was six… I had a half day of school and I opened the door to find my mother being thrown into the dining room table. My father tried to get me out but the demon saw us. My father threw fire at him and told me to go upstairs with my other cousins because we lived here in the manor. Well when I came down I saw him lying on the floor motionless with my mother lying over him crying. That is another memory I'll never forget as long as I live." A single tear fell down her cheek but she quickly whipped it away. "Oh I'm sorry if I made you sad." Darien said but Penny shook her head," No… it was nice talking about him. What makes me sad is… that I don't have any of his powers and now I'm losing him. I'm losing my memories of him." Penny began to cry and she fiercely tried to whip away her tears. Darien pulled her into a hug and she began to cry. When she was done Darien pulled her up so she was looking at him. "Penny wherever your father is… he is looking down on you with smiles because of the woman you have become. Penny I have to tell you this that…" Darien inched forward toward Penny," your guardian angel is here." Darien inched forward again to feel a sharp pain in his cheek. Penny had slapped him and stood up," Don't you ever try to replace my father in my life again! I hate you Darien… I should have never told you that story. Just leave me alone and I hope I never see you again!" Penny ran up the stairs and left Darien alone and dumb struck. Darien whispered," All I want is to be close to you Penny…" With that he orbed out of the manor.


	4. Halliwell's Unite

Penny sat on the edge of the Golden Gate Bridge looking out to the stars. She thought about what had happened and how she had exposed her weakness to someone who she thought cared about her. Just then there were dark orbs behind her and she whipped around. A man appeared in the shadows so she couldn't see her face. The man spoke," You know… I have thought you were dead for about a year now… but then just recently do I find that you are alive." Penny stood," Who are you?" The man stepped out of the darkness to reveal Wyatt Halliwell, his dirty blonde hair had grown and now was in long curly locks and he had a dark expression on his face rather than the normally bright expression of hope. Penny gasped," Wyatt… it's you!" Penny went to hug him but he put up a force field. Penny's smiled faded," Wyatt what is going on? I'm your cousin… we've been looking for you for almost a year." Wyatt smiled," And I you… but you were always with that stupid white lighter so I could never get you alone. But I won't have to worry about him much longer… my troops are about to storm the high heaven's killing the elders… and all white lighters." Penny frowned at him," Why would you do this? We are your family…" Wyatt glared at her," You WERE my family! The family that hid my powers away from me so I couldn't see that I was the most powerful witch in the world. But I found that out… once mom and dad were killed. I began to use my powers first on demons then… on mortals… it was a rush so I decided it was fun. Picking of mortal after mortal but then I decided… hey why not go after other witches like yourself and my other cousins. So that is going well there are already 1,000 killed. But now I look to the heavens and have sent my troops there. I hope that your beloved Darien can keep safe." Penny glared at Wyatt as well and there was silence and the two cousins just looked at each other. Then Wyatt spoke," Oh it must have slipped my mind why I was here… my troops are waiting at the manor for my other cousins to return home. I told them I would take care of you." Penny laughed at Wyatt which made him glare even more. "But now that I see that you could be some help to me… just bow before me and hail me as king." Penny laughed harder which made Wyatt conjure an energy ball in his hand," Do it or you die." Penny stopped laughing and glared at Wyatt," If you think you could kill me ha… but I would love to see you try." Wyatt sent the energy ball hurling at Penny who dodged out of the way. Penny pointed at Wyatt and then to the street below them but he didn't move. Wyatt smirked at her," You pathetic girl… you think that your white lighter/witch powers are any match for me." Wyatt made a whipping motion with his hand and it sent Penny flying off the bridge. She tried to orb but it wasn't working… why couldn't she orb? All of a sudden bright lights formed beside underneath her and caught her. She looked up at the face of her rescuer to see that it was Darien. "What are you doing here?" Penny asked as she held on to her white lighter with a death grip. Darien's face was pale," Troops of demons are in the high heavens… they are killing off the white lighters and elders. I escaped but I have to go back to save some of the elders." Penny shook her head," No… there are too many of them… it is Wyatt; Wyatt is the ruler of the world. They are his troops." Darien looked up to see Wyatt looking down at them. "Quickly we must orb out of here before Wyatt decides to get ride of us right here and now." Darien orbed with Penny in his arms.

* * *

Wyatt glared down as the orbs of light disappeared," Soon Penny Halliwell… I will destroy the rest of the Halliwell line. There will be no other generation." "But how are you going to do it?" A voice rang out from behind Wyatt and a woman came to stand behind him. Wyatt turned around to find that his bride Leah was standing there. "How did you get here?" Wyatt asked as he stepped toward the woman. She smirked," I used one of your potions… I hope you don't mind." Wyatt glared at his wife," I told you to stay at the palace… oh why did I marry a mortal especially a repulsive one such as you!" With that he orbed back to his palace leaving Leah alone. She smiled," But you didn't marry a mortal… I am a witch." With that she snapped her fingers and she disappeared with a pop.

* * *

Darien took Penny to the café where she hoped she would find Vince. She went in and looked around spotting him in the back with Jennifer. "Come on I see him." Penny said as she grabbed Darien's arm leading him into the café. Vince looked up from his book," Penny… Darien what are you two doing here?" Penny looked at her cousin," We need to talk right now." Vince nodded and asked Jennifer to excuse him as he left to talk with his sister. The three settled for a deserted part of the café. "There isn't much time but I had to come and warn you that there is an ambush at the manor. Wyatt sent it and…" Vince had a look of happiness on his face," Wyatt? He's a live? Why would he send an ambush to the manor?" Penny looked at Darien and then back at Vince," Because he is evil now… he's the one that has been killing witches… he's the one that is ruling the earth. He sent an ambush to the manor and he sent his troops to kill the elders and the white lighters." Vince's face turned pale and he nodded," I see… so we have to go to the manor together to fight off the ambush." Penny nodded and Vince left the table to tell Jennifer that he had to leave. He was back after a few seconds ready to leave. The three left the café and then once in a dark alleyway orbed to the manor.

* * *

Padame unlocked the door to the manor and was wondering why it was locked anyways because the lights were still on. She opened the door," Hello?" she yelled as she closed the door behind her and put her coat and purse on the hangers by the door. She heard Penny's voice from the living room she went in but as soon as she stepped in she was grabbed from behind and had her arms tied back. Padame began to scream as a man came and grabbed her legs. With the two men holding her the rest of the men came out… there were about 10 of them and one leading man. "Awe so we got the youngest Halliwell first." A man said, he was about 6'2 with black hair and a tan face. Padame looked at him," What do you want?" The man laughed," Well I want a great many thing," He walked toward Padame and put his hand on her thigh," Lets just say one of them is only something a woman can give me." Padame spit in his face and then with a whirl of wind she orbed out. The man yelled to his men," Find that girl!" They shimmered out leave him alone;" I will have you Padame Halliwell… if I have to die trying!"

Within a few minutes five of his servants came back holding a motionless Padame in their arms," She tried to use her telekinetic powers on us sir but five energy balls are no match for one little witch now are they?" The commander smirked," Take her upstairs to one of the bedrooms and put a man to guard the door… if any of you touch her you will be obliterated got it?" They nodded and took her up the stairs and placed her in her own room leaving one of the demons to guard the door. The other four men returned down stairs to wait for the other Halliwell to get home because they didn't know that Penny had gotten away. One of the demons looked at his commander," So what are you going to do with her sir?" The commander smirked," What do you think I'm going to do with her Asura? Just let her go? No… I'm going to show her the power that a demon can offer and maybe out of this I will conceive an heir." The demons laughed until they saw dark orbs appear and Wyatt form," Did you get them yet Demetris?" The commander, Demetris stood," No my lord… we only caught the youngest one. We are still waiting for the boy." Wyatt shook is head," No, no, no, no! Be on the look out for the boy, the white lighter, and the other girl." Demetris nodded and bowed to Wyatt before he made an exit. Demetris looked at his men," I thought he said he would get the oldest girl." They nodded but Demetris shrugged it off," If you need me I will be upstairs showing that Halliwell what it means to be a demon." The other demons laughed and patted their commander on the back as he shimmered out.


	5. I See The Love

Penny, Darien and Vince appeared at the bottom steps of the manor. Penny looked at her two companions," Alright when we get inside keep your hands up and be alert. If things get to out of hand Darien try to find Padame. I sense her inside and I think she is in trouble." They nodded at what Penny said and made their way up to the front door. They unlocked the front door and got ready. Penny threw opened the door to reveal an empty entry way. The three of them walked in shutting the door behind them. "Hello?" Vince called as he peered into the living room. All of a sudden an energy ball hit Darien in the stomach making him fly backward hitting the door and flying to the floor. Ten demons shimmered into the entry way and stood in front of Penny and Vince. "Ah we've got the rest of the Halliwell line. I guess that Demetris is almost done with the youngest of the bunch so I think that he wouldn't mind if we killed you right now." Penny and Vince looked at each other, what was he doing to Padame? Then Penny smiled at them," You do know that we have powers." The demons laughed," Oh yes we've heard about them… King Wyatt has told us all about them. How you can orb and he can do pretty much nothing except for make a flicker of fire come to his hand." The demons laughed again as Vince and Penny smirked at each other. With a wave of her hand the demons went flying into the living room. "You stay with Darien… I'll take care of them. If I need your help I'll yell to you." Vince nodded and knelt down beside Darien. Penny went into the living room to find the demons getting up and groaning in pain. Penny rested against the entry way," So does that look like orbing to you?" The demons looked at her and all of them at once conjured up energy balls. Penny's smirk faded as she raised her hands to the demons, beams of light shot out of her hands hitting demons left and right making them blow up. Finally it was only Penny and one last demon," So you have powers big deal… but you will never defeat our lord. He is the most powerful witch ever thought of." With that she pointed to a letter opener on the desk and pointed back to the demon causing the letter opener to fly into the demons chest making him blow up with an ear shattering scream.

* * *

Demetris shimmered into Padame's room to find the girl lying motionless on her bed. He walked toward her and sat on the bed, he took his hand a wiped a piece of hair out of her face. He ran his hand over her olive colored skin and then ran his fingers through her black hair. "You have the beauty of a Greek Goddess young Halliwell. To bad you are on a side that hates my kind and loves everything I am against." Padame's eyes flutter and then came to rest on the demon sitting beside her. Demetris looked into her blue eyes," Such beauty for such a young girl… how old are you?" Padame got up from the bed and went to look out of her window," I am only 15…" Demetris smirked," I remember when I was just that age… of course it wasn't that long ago. You see I may look older but I am only but 18." Padame looked at him," Why are you telling me this? Do you think that will make me feel better? I know what you came up here to do." Demetris," And yet you don't run from me." Padame let out a laughed," Run from you… I can't run from you, your pathetic cronies made it so I couldn't orb out." Demetris smiled at Padame," Oh that was my doing… how I forgot. You know, this could all be avoided if you would just join my cause."

Padame looked back out the window," That isn't what I want… I want to do good in people's lives. I want people to grow up and not have to worry about if they are going to live to see tomorrow. Something I wish I could do." Demetris walked toward Padame until he was standing behind her," You know… I could take this pain away from you. I want to hold you so that nothing could hurt you. He ran his hand over her cheek and she whipped around. "Do you think I am stupid?" She asked as she walked away from the demon," You just want to sleep with me, show me how a real demon deals with woman, and hope that I give you an heir." Demetris smirked at her," You're not as dumb as I once thought you witches were. Tell me… what do you think of me?" Padame let out a huge laugh," Without saying profane things I'd say that I hate you and if I had my powers I'd make you sorry." Demetris stepped toward her," That's not true… I can sense that there is something in you that yearns for me… that wants me." Padame laughed once again," Don't make me sick… you're a demon you can't sense such things." Demetris stepped toward Padame," I have a confession… I'm not a full demon; my mother was a witch… just like your cousin. I can sense many things that regular demons can't sense. I can feel things normal demons can't feel." Demetris pulled Padame against him," I want to show you something." With that Demetris shimmered out of the room.

* * *

Penny ran back to Vince," How is he?" Vince shrugged," He's fine… just needs to wake up." Penny took Darien's face in her hands and smacked him on the cheek. Darien snapped awake," Ow… what was that for?" Penny smirked at him," That was to wake you up… come on I think that Padame is upstairs. But be ready I think that the commander is up there with her." The three went upstairs and stopped at Padame's room. They looked at each other and then Penny threw open the door to reveal an empty room. "But they said that they were upstairs." Penny said going into the room. "Where could they be?" She said looking out the window that showed a clear view of downtown San Francisco.

* * *

Demetris and Padame ended up in the park. They were standing next to a fountain that had four benches around it. Padame looked around," So your going to be like those old perverts who take woman to the park and give them a good time and then kill them?" Demetris laughed," No… this is where my mother use to take me when I was young and naïve." Demetris sat down on a bench and motioned for Padame to sit down next to him. She just stood there and shook her head and Demetris smiled," You do know if I had any intention of killing you I would have done it by now." Padame looked up at the moon and turned away from Demetris. The smiled faded from his face as he looked at the young witches' back. "You know… my mother use to tell me stories about the charmed ones. How they were going to bring peace to the world. I always thought because of them that witches were invincible… but I was wrong." Padame kept looking at the moon," What happened to your mother?" Demetris just kept his regular expression," She and my father were killed by my uncle… he said that he didn't want a witch nor a family traitor in the family anymore and it was time for me to learn how to be a man. Boy… that day changed my life. I started living with my uncle and he started teaching me the way a demon lived. I've been that way ever sense using my witch powers along with my demon ones for evil." Padame looked at him," Why would you do that? What about your mother?" Demetris frowned at her," What about her? She was like all witches… I liar! She told me that she loved me and would never leave me… she lied!" Demetris stood up from the bench and turned away from Padame.

The young witched walked toward her demon capture," Is that why you turned to the dark side… because your mother left you? My father left me too… he promised he wouldn't but he did. I hated him for it but… bad things happen to everyone and you are depriving someone out there of something really great they could have had with you." Demetris started to clap but then stopped," Wow… you are good at manipulating people to believe what you believe witch." Padame shook her head and tried to explain but Demetris ran over to her and grabbed her by the face," Don't you EVER try and explain to me anything about my mother got that!" Padame nodded as he let go of her face. He was about to turn away when Padame grabbed his arm. She took his face in her hands and a white light came from her palms," I feel the hurt that you have endured… the love that you have been waiting to show to someone. Deep down you don't want to be bad anymore… you just believe things your uncle has told you." But before she could finish Demetris ripped her hands from his face and threw her to the ground," I told you to stop!" Padame got up and walked toward Demetris; she got on her tip toes and gave him a kiss on the lips. Demetris closed his eyes and with a whirl of wind Padame was gone before he opened them again.


	6. Hearts Mistakes

Penny and Vince sat in the living room waiting and wondering what was happening to Padame. Darien had gone back up to try and save a white lighter or an elder at least. Suddenly there was a rush of whirling wind and Padame appeared in the entrance way to the living room. Penny sprung up and ran to embrace her sister. "What happened to you? Did he touch you in any way?" Penny asked as she looked over Padame's body. Padame shook her head and went to give Vince a hug. After they parted she looked to Penny," I don't even think he wants to be a demon anymore. I don't know something weird happened… I touched his face and a light came from my hands and I could feel what he felt. I felt pain and love and a feeling of wanting to do good but not being able to." Penny and Vince looked at each other and then Penny spoke," But Padame… demons can't feel those things. Do you think he used some sort of potion Wyatt made or…" Padame shook her head," No… he's part witch… his mother was a witch and his father was a demon. Like you Vince." Vince chuckled and Penny looked concerned," Padame… I think he put you under some kind of curse or spell or something. You are actually defending the demon who tried to kill us." Padame shook her head and started to pace," Let me remind you that Vince's dad tried to kill Aunt Piper, Aunt Phoebe, and mom many times but he still married Aunt Phoebe in the end." Vince finally spoke," Yeah but this is different… my dad was willing to change. I don't think that he will be willing." Padame stopped and looked at him," Your father had to be killed and then had to come back before finally forsaking evil all together. I don't exactly call that willing." Vince pointed to Padame," Don't talk about my dad that way!" Padame smirked," Did I hit a nerve Vince? Sorry I won't talk about your demon daddy anymore." Vince sent a fire ball toward Padame but it missed her and hit the wall. Padame frowned at Vince and flicked her fingers like Piper did to freeze to tell him to quite but instead fire erupted from her fingers and sent Vince flying into the entry way. Penny looked at Padame and they both ran after Vince. They found him getting up and brushing himself off.

He looked up at Padame," Well looks like Little Patty inherited her father's Mother Nature power." Penny stepped in between him and Padame," That's enough you two… we shouldn't be fighting each other… we should be fighting against Wyatt." Just then balls of light formed in the dining room and Darien came into view carrying a young girl. "She needs help… she's been hit with an energy ball. I had to get her out of there fast. I can't heal it by myself… help me Penny." Penny cleared off the kitchen table and Darien set the girl down. Penny took Darien's hand and placed them over the girls wound with hers on top. A golden light appeared and the wound began to heal. As soon as it was fully healed the girl sprang to life, then Vince gasped," Jennifer? Is that you?" Jennifer looked up at Vince and made a surprised face," Vince… uh what are you doing…" Vince frowned at her," Save it… you know who my family is don't you? I though we didn't keep things from each other." Vince started to walk away but Jennifer grabbed him by the arm. "Vince look at me… I wanted to tell you but the elders told me not to." She said as tears sprang into to her eyes. Vince just glared at her and erupted into fire. When the fire and smoke cleared he was gone.

* * *

Vince came to stand near a ledge where if you looked out you could see the whole city. His mind was racing he thought "How could she do this to me?" "How did I get here?" "Was she protecting me the whole time?" "Was she just pretending to love me?" Just then there was a pop behind him and there stood Leah Halliwell. "Who are you?" Vince asked as he held his hands up just incase he had to fire a fireball. Leah stepped toward her," I have been looking for you Vince… I've been looking for you my whole life." She placed her hands on his chest," Such power, such drive," She ran her hands through his short black hair and focused in on his light brown eyes. "So handsome… you take after your father you know?" Vince was capture by her beauty and her wanting him. He wanted to feel loved, to be desired, to be wanted by someone and not have it be something phony. She pressed herself against his body and placed her head on his chest," Oh how I want to take your pain and sorrow away. Will you let me?" Vince nodded to Leah as she took his chin and angled it down so she could give him a passion filled kiss on his lips. Then they parted and Leah stepped away, and began to walk away only to turn around when she was about 5 feet away from Vince," Will you let me heal you?" Vince looked up at the sky for a moment and then nodded to her. She extended her hand to him and he walked toward to take it. The two of them disappeared with a crack.

* * *

Padame sat near her window gazing out at the brightly lit San Francisco. She thought of what had just happened and how all of their powers were evolving and she didn't know what was going to happen. Jus then she heard the sound of someone shimmering into her room and whipped around to find Demetris standing next to her bed. "What do you want?" She asked getting up and glaring at him. He walked a few feet and then fell to the floor. Padame went and bent down next to him to find that he was bleeding and had a wound in his stomach. "Alright you can lie on my bed." Padame helped the demon up onto her bed where he laid and tossed and turned with pain. She ripped open his shirt to reveal his toned chest with chest hair and a gaping wound on the left side of his chest. She was about to leave to get some cloth but he caught her by the arm. "Don't leave me." He said to her as he began to wither in pain again. Padame bent down to him," I'm just going to get something to stop the bleeding. I'll be right back." Demetris nodded as he let go of her arm. She got to the linen closet in the hallway when all of the sudden she sense Wyatt in the house. Padame gasped getting a blanket and running back to her room to find Wyatt standing over Demetris. "What are you doing here Wyatt?" She asked as she threw down the blanket. Wyatt looked at her," Well if you haven't noticed one of my captains shimmered here thinking he could get away from his punishment of not killing you. I still have to finish him off." Padame ran over to Demetris and laid over him with her hand to stop Wyatt. Wyatt began to laugh," Oh the typical Halliwell… falling in love with someone that will just break your heart. Just like my mother, your mother, Aunt Phoebe… grandmother, grandfather, your grandfather… it's a vicious cycle. Now move out of the way before I make you." Padame shook her head and Wyatt rolled his eyes.

"I know that you only have one active power… to "orb" with wind. Demetris is to hurt to orb and so that only leaves you to do so. So why don't you just orb out of here and I'll pretend like I didn't see you and I can just do my business and go." Wyatt said as he paced in the room. Padame shook her head and began to glare at him. "I said no!" With a swish of her arm Wyatt was sent flying. He crashed into her closet and then casually stood up," Well I guess that your powers have matured sense the last time we have seen each other. Bravo, bravo but your still no match for me. I'll be back to finish what I started and maybe even to kill of the rest of the Halliwell line." With that, balls of dark orbs surrounded Wyatt and he disappeared. Padame looked at Demetris who made a faint smile at her," Thanks kid…" Padame smiled back at him and took the blanket and rapped it around his wound making sure it was tight. "I don't know if this is going to help or anything but I think it will stop the bleeding." Demetris just smiled," Yeah in a few hours I'll be as good as new… will you stay with me?" Padame looked at Demetris who had pleading eyes and she nodded. He gave her another faint smile and then closed his eyes as if he were trying to fall asleep. She laid her head on his chest and nestled into the demon. Demetris opened one eye and began to smile once again then he closed his eyes and they fell asleep.


	7. Fire

Vince and Leah parted from their kiss. They were lying in Leah's bed in the palace and he ran his hand through her long autumn hair. Leah smiled at him," I can feel your pain… let me take it away." Vince nodded as she lay on his chest. She began to kiss him again and her hands began to roam over Vince's body. She sat up and looked at Vince," I love you… my love for you is so abundant. Will you accept my love?" Vince nodded and he wrapped her in his arms and whirled so he was on top of her. Vince's dreamy look faded," Uh… this is my first time and…" Leah put her finger to his lips," Don't worry…just show me you love me." Vince nodded and began to kiss Leah's neck. Leah gasped and then opened her eyes and smirked.

* * *

"Oh my gosh!" Was what made Padame spring awake. It was like outside now and she looked for the source of the noise. When she found it she wished that she hadn't, Penny and Darien were standing in the door way of her bedroom, Penny with a shocked face and Darien smirking but trying to hide it with a face of anger. "Penny… let me explain…" Penny shook her head and pointed at Padame," No… I get what happened. You were sleeping and this demon filth came into your room and took advantage of you." Padame looked down at Demetris who was awake and had his normal tan skin back again. Demetris spoke," No that's not what happened at all you see…" Penny stopped him and motioned for Penny to come toward her," Come here Penny so we can vanquish him." Demetris' eyes widened and Padame shook her head," No we can't… we're trying to protect him." Penny couldn't believe what her little sister was saying. "Protect him? From what?" Padame looked her sister in the eye," From what we're trying to protect ourselves from… Wyatt. He is in trouble because he wouldn't kill me and failed in killing any of us." Darien finally spoke up," This could be a trap Padame… he could just want to get close to you so he can kill you." Padame shook her head and looked back at Demetris who had sat all the way up. "I believe him… I know I'm not as old as either of you but I do have powers to and one of them is to sense when someone is being true. I can sense that now." Penny frowned at her sister," I can't believe this… this demon could have been the one who was behind the death of our family members! And you're willing to protect him?" Padame nodded and Penny shook her head and glared at her sister. 

Penny stormed out of the room and Darien gave a disappointed look before exiting as well closing the door behind him. Padame looked back at Demetris who was smiling at her. "Thanks for the vote of confidence kid but I think I should leave." He said as he made to get up. Padame pushed him back down and shook her head," No not until you're fully healed." Demetris looked at her," For being such a young girl you are pretty strong." Padame shrugged," You have to be to be in this family." Padame bent down and took of the sheet to reveal that Demetris' wound was nothing more than a scratch now. "Wow you heal very well." Padame said as she disposed on the blanket down the laundry shoot, Demetris laughed," Thank you doctor I couldn't have done it without you." Padame laughed with him and then the room went back to silence. Demetris looked at her," So uh… where's my shirt?" Padame looked around the room and then remembered she tore it off of him and it was lying on the floor. "Oh sorry… I kind of hand to rip your shirt… I think that Vince has some shirts that would fit you. I'll be right back." Demetris nodded and Padame walked out of the room and returned after a few seconds with a wife beater in her hands. "Sorry this is all I could take because me and him kind of had a little fight and he would notice if I took anything big." Demetris nodded and gave her his thanks as he slipped the wife beater over his body. Padame sat back down next to him on the bed. "You know… why do you have to be so stubborn?" She asked him looking and frowning at him. Demetris smirked at her," That's just the way I am… can't change that." Padame turned toward him," Yes you can… I could help you. I stayed with you the whole night just like I promised you I would and…"

"But you won't stay with me forever will you?" Demetris said as she stood up from the bed. Padame looked at him," I can't be your demon wife." Demetris turned to her frustrated," Why not? Is it because of the age difference… it's only three years Padame. Plus you look older and I look older than we really are. We could make this work." Demetris came and stood in front of her extending his hand to her. Padame turned away from Demetris," I can't turn away from what I know is right. I am going down the path that I think that is right and if you really wanted to be with me… you would examine your path and see that it isn't the right path." Demetris let his hand fall and sat down on the bed next to her again. He took his hand and placed it on her face," My hands aren't as soft as yours but I do have to pay you back for last night." He tilted his head a little and then gave her a kiss before shimmering out of the room.

* * *

Vince lay in Leah's bed with her wrapped in his arms, a beam of sunlight shown through the palace window as he opened his eyes. He jumped… what had he just done? Leah awoke and smiled at Vince," Last night was wonderful my love." Vince looked down into her sparkling green eyes and went pale. Just then the door the Leah's room came bursting open and Wyatt came strutting in. "Ah so I see that my wife has a thing for Halliwell men doesn't she? Cousin… I hope you enjoyed my wife because it will be the last thing you ever enjoy." With that said Wyatt sent an energy ball hurling toward Vince's head. Vince ducked it and vanished in a whirl of fire. Wyatt slammed his fist into the castle wall making his hand bleed. "You're hurt my lord… let me take care of that." Leah said as she tried to touch Wyatt's hand. He grabbed her hard by the arm," You went looking for my cousin to sleep with him? You filthy mortal… what did I ever see in you. How many other men have you slept with?" Leah didn't answer she just looked around the room. Wyatt smacked her across the face causing her to fall to the ground. He grabbed her by the hair and made her look at him," How many Leah!" Wyatt exclaimed making her cower in fear. "About 5… but Wyatt listen to me you're the one that I…" She didn't finish because she was slapped across the face again. Wyatt kicked Leah in the stomach and began to drag her out of the room. Leah managed to get to her feet but couldn't keep up with Wyatt's pace causing her to fall and have some hair torn out in the process. 

He took her to his room and he slammed his door behind them. He stood her up and kissed her hard on the mouth. "You want to be treated like a prostitute than I will." Wyatt said as he ripped open the front of her night dress and began to caress her body with a firm unloving hand. She began to whimper in pain," My lord… you are hurting…" But Wyatt cut her of with another smack to the face," Shut up! I will tell you when you are to speak got it?" He threw her onto his bed and slimmed on top of her. He kissed her heard on the mouth again as she tried to push him off. He stopped kissing her and grabbed her arms," You can have sex with 5 other men but not with your husband? I don't think so now you stop fusing before an energy ball goes right through your heart!" He began to kiss her neck and Leah still struggled. Wyatt slapped her again as he removed his shirt and the rest of her dress. There was a knock on the door," Sir… you have an execution at 10:30." The man said but Wyatt yelled back," Move it up to noon… I am busy right now." He removed his pants and held Leah's arms down with his hands and began to kiss her neck again. Leah began to cry as she let Wyatt do what he wanted with her.

**_

* * *

_****_Come on guys... where are the reviews?_**


End file.
